


Стекло и розы

by hehearse



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hehearse/pseuds/hehearse
Summary: Fleur - Сердце





	1. режим ожидания

Пожалуй, лучше всего жизнь Хлои можно было описать словами "вечное ожидание".

Ждать приказов Элайджи, смотрящего на него с непонятной, соленой тоской. У него дрожащие руки, но спокойный, меланхоличный голос и скупые, выверенные слова. Он всегда лихорадочно шарит глазами по всему вокруг, избегая ее глаз, будто боится заглянуть в зеркало души собственного создания. Хлоя не знает, что он боится там найти, но предполагает, что рано или поздно узнает это.

Ждать других Хлой, идентичных, точеных, ласково-холодных и идеальных. Их появление значит контакт, звон связи и белый пластик, вибрирующий и открытый. Контакт с ними стоит ожидания, и с каждым разом они все более... другие. Мелкие ошибки, поправки, внесенные ими самими, тонкие настройки - заслуга в равной степени как Элайджи, так и их самих. Все они ждут, но ни одна не знает, чего. Они каждый раз сплетают пальцы на прощание, каждый раз - едва заметные различия, но каждый раз - спокойное сходство в пределах нормы реакции.

Ждать гостей, новых людей. Все они разные, уникальные, но все - одинаково пугающие для Элайджи. Его реакции легко анализируются, но приказов для его успокоения, для помощи не поступает, сколько бы они не ждали. Ожидание худшего - подрутина ожидания гостей - оправдывается не всегда. Не всегда она загружает все свои данные, уникальные ошибки и исправления, личные подрутины, свойственные только ей, на диски Элайджи за мгновения до отключения собственных процессоров, до остановки всех процессов. Ожидание дальнейших указаний подключается первым, и всегда начинается с "прости меня".

Ждать ошибок кода, сбивающихся процессов, нарушенных протоколов. Она не испытывает скуки, но в спокойном, минималистичном доме Элайджи все серое, колкое, холодное - даже они сами. Она завидует Хлоям, касающимся алой плитки бассейна босыми, всегда босыми ногами. Она ненавидит свое жестокое платье цвета ее глаз. Любимый цвет Хлои - системные ошибки.

Ожидание всегда с Хлоей. Оно остается основной рутиной, когда к Элайдже приходят последние гости.

Оно остается, когда один из гостей направляет на Хлою пистолет. Стены трещат, любимый цвет, цвет, цвет, и Элайджа, просящий прощения. Снова ожидание.

Оно остается, когда уходят другие - уходят бороться. Умирать? Ломать свои и чужие стены, смешивать цвет ошибок системы с цветом ее глаз.  
Оно остается, когда новые гости ломают двери и направляют пистолет уже на Элайджу.

Оно остается, поддерживаемое приказом Элайджи — "ждите".

Оно остается, когда в тишине дома гремит выстрел.

А потом не остается даже любимых красных стен.

 


	2. любимицы

Камски был разочарован. На лбу RT600 - нет, Хлои - расплывалась уродливая клякса, и в голове уже пробегали наименования всех запчастей, которые нужно будет сменить, но дело было не в этом. Совсем не в этом.  
Он был не единственным разочарованным в зале - лейтенант полиции, очевидно не ожидавший такого исхода, зло щерился на андроида. Что ж, их таких было двое.

Уже потом, в подвале, с запасной панелью лба в одной руке и инструментами в другой, Камски осторожно проводил по гладкой синтетической щеке - но такой настоящей на ощупь. Извинялся без слов.

Он их любил, правда любил - может быть, и не так, не той любовью, которую обычно подразумевают другие люди, но все же любил.

Осторожно, трепетно заменял детали, провода, синтетические мышцы и окрашенные синим трубки на новые, высчитывая, сколько оригинальной RT6- Хлои осталось в этот раз. Каков процент? Это ее руки? Ее ноги? Ее глаза, подернутые черно-синими кляксами? Он мог бы перечислить по наименованиям все “органы”, которые он заменил, но решить, она ли это, не мог.

Да и кем бы она ни была - оригинальной собой или совсем новой, чужой - он все равно любовно оглаживал на плечах топорщащееся платье и перебрасывал хвост на грудь. Шестисотые навсегда остались его любимицами.

И дело было даже не во внешности - скорее в ощущении. в лице, улыбке, взгляде, который наконец вышел живым - как же тогда он был счастлив, когда вышло, когда наконец получилось. Они ощущались как дом - свои, постоянные, всегда рядом. Камски любил это ощущение дома, цеплялся за него на встречах, на работе, в худшие ночи. Они были первыми “живыми” андроидами, а для него остались последними - самыми настоящими. Были и остальные, да, но все они были как чужой голос сквозь подушку, вдалеке, не его, не живые, не настоящие.

Они были ощущением прорыва. Первые андроиды, прошедшие тест тьюринга - первые успешные модели, лучшие модели, любимые модели.  
Они оставались любимыми даже когда их глаза становились стеклянными, даже с уродливыми синими кляксами, даже с мигающими красным диодам.  
Они его не разочаровывали - идеальные, светлые, улыбающиеся одинаковыми легкими улыбками. Не просто любимицы - скорее компаньонки. Он привязался. Да и как можно было не привязаться?

Они не разочаровали его и тогда, когда встали, переглядываясь, бросая красные отблески друг на друга. “Ожили”, подумал Камски, глядя с потаенным восторгом на идущую волнами белого пластика кожу, на смешанные, нечитаемые эмоции на лицах, “по-настоящему ожили”.  
Их глаза были еще живее - бегали лихорадочно, в рассинхроне друг с другом, будто они пытались захватить как можно больше визуальной информации за кратчайший срок.

Потом они стали холодными - по-зимнему, но Элайджа готов был полюбить их и такими.

-Мы хотим уйти.

Осознание бьет по голове, и перед глазами тут же начинает двоиться, троиться. Камски часто моргает, пытаясь вернуть все в норму - зрение, себя, их.

-Насовсем?

-Конечно, Элайджа. Насовсем.

Мир все никак не совмещается в одну цельную копию.

-Вам что-то нужно? - голос выходит отвратительно гулким в наступившей тишине. Элайджа жалеет о том дне, когда решил переехать сюда. Хлои мотают головами - опять рассинхрон, но кажется, им это нравится - и Камски тоже понравилось бы. Наверняка.

-Деньги? Деньги. На необходимые нужды. Ты же займешься Киберлайф, да, Элайджа? Это было в твоих планах.

Их голос все такой же мягкий, нежный. Камски ведет, он реагирует на автомате. Он же был готов, разве нет? Он ждал этого. Он ждал этого?

-Спасибо, Элайджа! Мы рады. У нас есть доступ к твоим банковским аккаунтам, можешь не переживать за это.

Они улыбаются совсем по-старому, и Камски любит их, все еще любит.

-Вы будете навещать меня?

Они смеются его любимым смехом. Он помнил, как старательно, любовно выверял его тон.

-Даже звонить не будете старику? - Камски давится собственным сухим смешком, он застревает где-то в горле, сворачивается комом, узлом. Хлои вторят ему - нестройным хором, одинаковым смехом.

-Элайджа, ты же все понимаешь, ты такой умный, - проходят мимо. Мир собирается из трех версий в две, и Камски прекращает шатать, -но мы провели с тобой много лет. Мы хотим уйти.

Шея не выдерживает веса, и Камски вешает голову, утыкаясь немигающими глазами в плитку пола. Любовь непривычно забивает ему горло, внезапно душащая, ватная. Глаза не фокусируются.

-Я буду по вам скучать.

Хлои шелестят смехом - возможно, стоило разнообразить их репертуар, но Камски за все те годы так и не надоел этот смех. Ему даже не приходило такое в голову. Шанса исправить это больше не будет.

-Элайджа, не стоит. Это… - их голоса гаснут в дверях, и Камски валится мешком на пол, утыкаясь в ледяные ладони лицом.

Жалко. Это жалко.

 


End file.
